paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the snowy accident
Pups belong to their respected owners. Summary Tundra, Everest, Mindy, Shiro, and Trek are heading to a mountain for a icy rescue, when Shiro and Trek notice someone following them. It turns out to be Spitz, and she starts to get in the way of their job. Suddenly everything worsens when Shiro, Trek, and Spitz end up falling down a hidden hole in the snow and can't seem to find their way out. Now Shiro and Trek have to figure out how to get out of there before the hole closes over. But Spitz doesn't seem to be helping at all, in fact, she is seeming to make matters worse. How will they ever get out of the hole? characters Tundra Shiro (Everests trainee) Spitz Trek Everest Mindy Elsa Story Tundra, Everest, Mindy, Shiro, and Trek started up the mountain. Trek was faithfully pulling his dog sled up the mountain. "Come on Shiro, Trek, we need to hurry." Everest called. "Where did you say that wolf was trapped again?" Shiro asked his mother. "It's right by a steep cliff so we are going to need to be careful." Everest said. "Yup! Yesiree! very careful in deed!" Another voice cut in. Shiro and Trek turned to see a familiar German shepherd bouncing towards them. "Um, Spitz? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked her. "I'm coming to take a look at this little wolfy we are gonna save of course! Why would I pass up the chance to take a closer look at an animal! Heehee! That would just be silly!" She said gleefully. Shiro and Trek looked at each other. "Um, okay." Shiro said. They continued up the mountain, and eventually came to a steep cliff. "This is it. The wolf should be around right here." Tundra said. Shiro and Trek looked around. "I don't see any wolf..." Trek said. "Well of course not you silly little puppy! We are looking for a white wolfy. So he's probably blending in with the snow!" Spitz said. Everest nodded. "We'll have to listen for him." She said. The looked around and stayed as quiet as possible. "I don't hear anything..." Shiro said. "hmm, that's strange. Wolfies are usually very loud if they are hurt. You know, so that their pack can come and find him." Spitz said. Shiro and Trek looked around and started walking closer to the cliff, with Spitz right behind. "You don't think it fell down-" Shiro began but he was never able to finish. The snow suddenly gave out from under him and he plummeted down with Trek and Spitz not too far behind. They landed with an 'oof'. Shiro checked his body. "Nothing seems broken..." he said. "Nope. not even a fracture." Spitz said confused. "Well, that just goes to show how lucky we are!" she said smiling. Shiro hurried over to Trek. "Are you okay?" He asked his little brother. "Yeah, I think." he said. Just then they heard a whimpering sound. Shiro, Trek, and Spitz walked towards the sound cautiously. There, in a corner, was a white wolf. It's back paw was bent at an odd angle. "Aww! you poor little dear!" Spitz cried and cuddled the white wolf. For it was really no more than a puppy. "Well now we have found the white wolf..." Trek said. "But how do we get out of this hole?" Shiro whimpered. ********** Everest, Mindy, and Tundra stared down the hole that they had disappeared into. "Oh! My little Shiro and Trek!" Everest cried starting to break down. "It's going to be okay. We will get them back up here." Tundra assured her. "Mindy, do you think you can use your rope to pull them up? "I don't think my rope is long enough for that." Mindy replied. "If I could just get down a little farther, then maybe..." Tundra nodded. She pup a paw to her pup tag. "Elsa, are you there?" she asked. Elsa's voice crackled through. "Yes!" she said. "whats the trouble?" Tundra explained to Elsa what had happened. "Elsa, If you could use your ice powers and create a ledge in the hole, then Mindy could reach them." she said. "Sure thing! I'll head right up there!" Elsa said. Everest just looked down the hole, hoping to catch some glimmer of her two precious puppies. But the hole went so deep, all she could see was black. "Oh Shiro and Trek... please be all right..." She whispered. ******* Shiro and Trek watched as Spitz slowly rocked the wolf to sleep. "How long have we been down here?" Trek asked his older brother nervously. "feels like hours." Shiro replied calmly. He observed the walls and ceiling. There didn't seem to be any gaps for which they could get out. Plus, Shiro guessed they were in the side of the cliff. If they tried digging out on the wrong side, they could end up plumeting to their deaths. "Aww... The little wolfy's sleeping..." Spitz said lovingly to the sleeping wolf. "Shiro, do you think if we stood on each other's shoulders we could get out?" Trek asked hopefully. " I don't know, we fell a long way... I don't think we could reach it. And we would most likely injure ourselves trying." Shiro told him. "oh.. Your right." Trek said sitting down. "but it was a good idea. Those are the kind of ideas we need right now." Shiro told his brother. Trek brightened up imideately. "Okay, I'll think of some more!" He said. Spitz laid the wolf down gently and got up To give herself a good shake. Shiro padded over too her. "I don't think there is a way out..." He whispered to her quietly. "Well of course there is silly willy! There is a tunnel back there!" Spitz said louder than Shiro would have liked, pointing to behind her. "what? Really!? Why didn't you tell us?" Shiro asked. "well because you didn't ask me!" Spitz said and laughed. She picked up the wolf by it's scruff and hopped towards the tunnel. Shiro and Trek hurriedly followed after her. **** Elsa pulled up next to the others. Everest was the first to reach her. "oh thank goodness!" She said. "sorry I took such a long time." Elsa apologized. "it's all right." Tundra said. Elsa walked over to the hole. "okay, let's get them up." She said. ''a work in progress... '' Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Episode